1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of diagnostics, and more particularly to the field of diagnostics that determine the condition of cables and wires.
2. Description of Related Art
Wiring systems may be used in a variety of industries, such as the aviation and aircraft industry. Different devices and components may be controlled, monitored and/or enabled using the wiring systems. Existing wiring systems may experience problems that are difficult to detect and diagnose.
One existing technique is detection of problems through visual inspections, for example, as in connection with general procedures and inspections of aircraft wiring systems. However, defects may go undetected and may only be detected after a system failure or after a more noticeable amount of damage has occurred.
It may be desirable for a variety of different reasons, including safety considerations, to provide an efficient and effective technique that may be used in wire diagnostics. It may be desirable that this technique provides for diagnosing and detecting faults that may not be detected using visual inspection. It may also be desirable that this technique provides for detection as early as possible and perform the diagnostics in a non-destructive manner that may be included in a routine maintenance plan.